1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data memory and more specifically to a fail-over memory that uses an existing active auxiliary memory system as a fail-over memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems and methods for managing data memory failure are known in the art. These systems and methods include marking a section of a memory as faulty when it experiences an excessive number of errors or when uncorrectable errors arise, and downshifting the number of port configurations when there is a hard memory failure on one of two memory ports. These systems and methods require system rebooting, which results in service interruption. These systems and methods also result in the loss of significant segments of the memory.